Reunions
by eMetiB
Summary: Set post "chosen" Faith arrives back in LA and comes accross a friend in need. I dunno...umm,,,oh i suck at these things. Please just read. And i promise some BA fluff..mmm lotsa fluff!
1. Default Chapter

"Reunions"  
  
Set post "Chosen" (Season 7 finale)  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own BtVS, Angel or any of it's characters because I'm not as intelligent and skilled as Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy etc. I'm just a young writer who dreams of creating something as good, so don't sue me.  
  
AN: Yeah, well I've never done this before, so yeah, play nice! Ummm I think that's all I wanted to say, so please R&R. Hope u enjoy!!!  
  
STORY STARTS HERE   
  
Faith walked along a dark street in the middle of the night with a large shoulder bag, carrying another large black sports bag in her hand. "Hello LA, so many bad memories, yet for some reason I find myself back here." She continued along the street until she turned the corner and entered a graveyard. "There's no place like home" She said as she treaded along the familiar path all cemeteries seem to have that winds through the maze of gravestones. Something caught her eye as she walked past, so she turned to investigate what it was. When she realised it was two dark figures struggling, she dropped her bags, pulled out a spare stake and began to make her way over to help. She ran at her slayer speed, jumping over HUGE gravestones with ease, as if they weren't there.  
  
Faith was about to call out to them when she saw the girl, who was originally being attacked, kick the vampire and begin beating him up. She smiled as she caught a glimpse of the girl as she turned around. "Well, you can take the girl outta the fight, but you can't take the fight outta the girl," she said to herself as she ran over to the girl, who was now being attacked again. Faith casually dusted the vamp and then went over to help the girl. "Typical. You are no longer the only, or one of two, slayer, yet you still hangout in a graveyard. Geez B, some things never change!" Faith said.  
"Like you can tal...." Before she finished, Buffy fainted and fell to the ground.  
  
Faith walked around a room, looking at a collection of photos in frames on a shelf. There were many of Buffy, Willow and Xander, and Buffy and Angel (and sometimes Dawn) Faith stopped and a small smile spread across her face as she saw a small photo of her and Buffy. It sat in a "Friends forever" frame with a small caption saying, 'Even thought things have changed, there will always only be two slayers, and Faith will always be special'. She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a small cough. She walked over and sat next to Buffy's bed. "Hey there sleepy-head. How ya feelin?"   
Buffy coughed again. "Faith," she said softly, "What are you doing here?"  
"Nice to see you too."  
"Sorry, it's just, well we haven't seen each other for.."  
"Two years, I know. Well, I only arrived in LA tonight, I just made an impulse decision to come. But I got distracted by super-vamp beating you up. What's happenin B? You're living in this dump, apparently on your owns and you look like crap,"  
"Thanks," Buffy scoffed"  
"Seriously, you do."  
"I'm fine," Buffy said stubbornly as she tried to stand up. As soon as she got to her feet, she suddenly became dizzy again and fell back down.  
"C'mon Buffy," Faith said as she helped Buffy get back into bed, "Sometimes even a slayer can't take care of herself. I know that I've needed to ask for your help sometimes, or you've just helped without me asking you. And now I'm gonna repay the favour. Let me help."  
"I don't need help"   
"Please, if there's one thing you taught me, it's that EVERYONE needs help at some point. For as long as I've known you, you've always taken care of everyone around you. I know that as a slayer you had a responsibility to protect people, but you tok it above and beyond you duty. Everyone, all your friends, you looked out for. Hell, you even cared for Spike when he was crazy. But you never let anyone care for you."   
"I do so."  
"Really? Who?"   
Buffy thought for a second. "Angel"   
"Nice try, but no you don't."  
"How would YOU know?"   
"Well, where is he now then?"  
"Off with Dawnie for a few days." "See? You let him take care of Dawn, and I admire the boy for gaining that much of your trust, but she's not you. He'd be here if you let him take care of you."  
"Fine," Buffy said as she coughed again.   
"C'mon B, I'm worried bout you. You're sick, you're living in a complete mess and you don't look like you've eaten or slept in days. Now tell me what's wrong so I can help." Faith looked at her with a concerned expression and Buffy burst into tears. "Hey, hey," he said as she put her arm around her.  
"I dunno what to do Faith. It never stops coming. I've set my life up again and now it's being threatened again."  
"Buffy you're scaring me, what's happening? Tell me."  
"Have you enjoyed not being the only slayer where you were? Being able to live a vaguely normal life."  
"I guess so."  
"Well I have. Angel, Dawn and I, we've been life a family. But now there's some powerful stuff going on. I don't have too much info, but someone o something and a group of anything evil are trying to reverse it."  
"Reverse what?"   
"Willow's spell. The one that made all the girls slayers." 


	2. A very Scooby reunion

PART 2  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah same old same old, I don't own any of the characters in Buffy, they belong to Joss and Mutant enemy and all those other people who were intelligent enough to help create the show.  
  
A/N: Thanx for the reviews guys! I feel so special. Again, hope you like it. Please R&R! xxx  
  
STORY STARTS HERE  
  
Buffy had finally fallen back asleep so Faith began working. She found Buffy's address book and the phone and took them over to the couch where she began flicking through the pages. Once she'd found the number she was looking for, she picked up the phone and began dialing. "Hi, it's um Faith.......Yeah. um listen, I need your help. It's about Buffy," she said as she glanced in at the sleeping figure.  
  
Buffy woke up and slowly got out of bed. "Faith," she called as she walked out of her dark room, "Faith are you here?" She walked out into the dining room where she found Faith asleep, leaning on an open book. The table was covered in all Buffy's research books. She began clearing up the books when the doorbell rang. She went over and opened it to reveal Giles standing on the doorstep. "Oh my gosh, Giles!" "HI," Giles said as he stepped in side. He put his arms around Buffy and they hugged. "I'm so glad you're here. Everything's a mess.......again. I wish you could visit on a non-evil day." "Soon I will, I promise." Buffy smiled and, still with her arm around him, lead Giles into the dining room. They both stopped and watched Faith sleeping soundly. "She looks exhausted," Buffy said "Well, she's been worried about you, and so she should have been from what I hear. Buffy, why didn't you get some help? You shouldn't have to do this on your own." Buffy looked slightly embarrassed but was saved from having to reply by Faith who woke up. She sat up and yawned loudly. "Giles!" she said as she focused her eyes, "You're hear already. Geez, that was some fast travel. Thanks for coming, I didn't know who else to call." "You did the right thing. Did you do what we discussed?" "Yep, it's all systems go." "good to hear." "Whoah, whoah WHOAH. Hold on a second. What are you two up to?" Buffy asked, confused and very suspicious. Faith and Giles just looked at each other and remained silent. "Oh Come on guys. Tell me." "Be patient B, you'll find out soon." Faith said in a teasing tone as she patted Buffy on the back .  
  
Buffy and Giles sat on the couch talking. "I've really got my life back together, you'd be proud," Buffy said as if she was a small child showing off to her father, "I'm in my final year of college."  
  
"Studying what?"  
  
"Psychology. I guess my short counseling career kinda stuck with me. And I have a part time job. It's as a secretary- doesn't have the grease and dirt that Double Meat place had, but I live without it."  
  
"Buffy that'd great. I'm proud of you. And Angel? How's he?"  
  
"Angel's good, we're both good.' Buffy said smiling. They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.  
  
"You better get that, " Giles said. Buffy nodded and got up off the couch. She walked over to the door and when she opened it she let out a little, excited squeal. "Will" She said.  
  
"Hey Buffy," Willow replied as she hugged her best friend.  
  
"Come in," Buffy said leading her into the lounge room.  
  
"Hey Giles," Willow said.  
  
"Hello Willow," he replied hugging her.  
  
Faith walked into the room as she finished cleaning up some of Buffy's stuff. "Hey Faith, look, Will's here." Buffy said.  
  
"Thanks for coming Willow," Faith said.  
  
'No worries, I tried reaching Kennedy but the number I have for her is wrong. Guess she's moved. Sorry."  
  
"That's fine. Thanks anyway."  
  
"Wait," Buffy said to Faith, "you did this?"  
  
But again the doorbell rang, saving Faith from having to explain.  
  
"Excuse me," Buffy said as she went to answer the door. As Buffy walked away, Willow cocked her head to one side and analyzed Buffy. 'You're right Faith, I think she IS skinnier," she said.  
  
Buffy heard this and rolled her eyes. She turned her head to reply as she opened the door.  
  
"I can hear you Will and I'm NOT underweight."  
  
"Sure sure. I wonder what Angel would say about that."  
  
"He would...Xander!" Buffy said as she opened the door. Xander smiled and stepped inside. The two friends hugged each other. "Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey. How are you going?" Buffy asked concerned. She hadn't really heard from him for a long time, in fact not at all since he'd left. She knew he hadn't really dealt with Anya's death well.  
  
"I'm coping."  
  
"Well if you ever need anything, just call."  
  
"Yeah, I will." They both stood just smiling at each other but were interrupted by Willow walking into the room. "What do you mean he'd Xander?" "No will, Xander's here." Buffy said. Willow ran up and hugged Buffy and Xander. The three friends all stood together hugging tightly, happy to be together again after so long. Giles and Faith both walked in and saw the reunion between the three friends. They went up and greeted Xander. "Ok," Buffy said, "No faith, you gotta tell me what's going on." "Aint it obvious B?" Faith asked. Buffy just ,looked at her blankly. "We're re-initiating the Scooby gang!" Xander said.   
  
Well there you go. Stay tuned. In part 3 you can expect: -some research - a Faith/Buffy understanding. -and a little hint of B/A (Don't worry, there will be more to come!) 


	3. Please stay

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not posting this chapter for a while, I kinda lost interest in my story, but I've just discovered it again, so yeah. Hope you like it. Please read and review,

Luv eMetiB (Formerly known as "f1ve by f1ve")  
  
STORY STARTS HERE  
  
Part 3

Just like old times, Buffy, Faith, Xander, Willow and Giles all sat around the table researching. Willow was busy delving into the internet to see what she could find while Xander was stuck flipping through dusty and slightly smelly books.  
"So that's all I really found" Buffy said to Giles, showing him the last of her open books.  
"And I also got this one B, it's on your leader friend," Faith said, "It's a list of possibilities.....but there's still more."  
"Yep, I'm on it," Willow said as she stopped what reading what she was looking at on the computer and pulled out a large book.  
"I've never heard of anything with this sort of powers before, but I'll make a call to a friend in England and see," Giles said. He left the chaotic room and Buffy walked over to the table to help research.   
"Ah Buffy, do you have a book with a list of the powers of different things?" Willow asked.  
"Oh yeah, um, you could get old dusty from the drawer."  
"Old Dusty?"  
"OH, it's Dawnie's favourite book. She always uses it to research anything and everything," Buffy said as she got it out and passed it to Willow. The Book was suitably named they all saw because it really was a large, old, dusty book.  
"Ah, and how is the dawnster? Is she walking in her big sister's footsteps and making copious amounts of trouble?" Xander asked.  
"Hey, I was not troublesome! No, Dawnie's great, she's absolutely fantastic."  
"Thanks Buffy, but I can speak for myself." A voice said behind Buffy. She truned around to see her sister walking towards her.  
"hey, what are you doing here?!" Buffy asked as she gave her sister a big hug.  
"Thought you could use my research skills."  
"But if you're here then Angel's...."  
"Right behind you," Dawn replied gesturing behind her sister. Buffy turned around and her eyes lit up as Angel walked in. She ran up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Once they pulled out of their kiss Angel hugged Buffy tightly. "Silly, why'd you send me away when something major like this was going on?"  
Buffy nuzzled her head into Angel's chest. "I dunno, I just.......I dunno." She said as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of safety and comfort she found in Angel's arms.  
Everyone watched and smiled at the couple infront of them. No one in that room liked anything more than seeing Buffy happy, especially with everything that was going on.  
  
8888888888888888888888888  
  
Buffy stood leaning against the wall in the dining room, watching everyone researching. She loved having everyone she cared about in the same house again, it reminded her of old times, back in Sunnydale. Buffy let out a small yawn which was follwed by a few coughs. "Hey Buffy," Willow said, "Why don't you go to bed. You don't look too well and we'll al probably give up for the night soon too/"  
Buff nodded, but then a distressed expression spread across her face. "I don't have enough room for you all to sleep!"  
"Come one Buffy, you housed all the potentials, us four shouldn't be a problem." Xander said.  
"No worries B," Faith said, " I figured it all out before when I was cleaning. Giles is in Angel's bed, Xander's in the lounge room and willow's bunking in with Dawn. Sorry Dawn, "

"Fine with me," Dawn chirped looking at Willow.  
"And you and Angel have your room, I assume that'll be ok."

"That's fine," Angel said.  
"Right. OK," Buffy said processing the information, "Wait, but what about you?"  
"OH, I think I'll hit the road. I never really was part of the scoobies," Faith said softly.  
"No way! You've gotta stay Faith," Dawn said.  
Nah, You don't want me hanging around. Don't pretend I'm something I'm not. You guys never did really like me/"  
"Come on Faith, that's not true. You're a part of the scoobies. And you've done so much to help already, especially with Buffy and all. You belong here just as much as we do," Willow said.  
"Yeah. Plus, if this things succeeds we're gonna need you here to help Buffy with some serious slayerage." Xander added.  
"Yeah," Buffy said, "Cos even though things have changed...."  
"There will always only be two slayers," faith said, realising Buffy was quoting the photo frame.  
"...And you will always be special." Buffy said nodding.  
"OK, if you're sure," Faith said finally.  
"110%," Buffy replied before she began to cough again.  
Angel walked over to her and took her hand. "Come on, let's get you up to bed," he said walking her out with his arm around her. He put on hand on Faith's shoulder and squeezed it encouragingly as they walked out.  
As Angel and Buffy made their way to Buffy's room, she leant on him and let him guide her there. "I'm glad you're home. I missed you so much." She said as they entered the room.  
"I missed you too." He helped her change into her PJ's and climbed into bed.  
"How was your trip with Dawnie?" She asked.  
"It was great. We had fun and I got to ask her."

"And?"

"And she doesn't mind at all. Infact, she's thrilled. She's really excited and says we should've thought about it years ago."

"Really? So it's happening?"

"really." Angel said. Buffy squealed with excitement and jumped up and down.   
  
Downstairs, everyone looked up as they heard the squealing and jumping.  
"I don't think I'll even ask, "Xander said.  
"No, it doesn't sound......right....does it?" Giles added.  
Dawn smiled to herself, "Trust me, you'll all find out soon," she said to them.

8888888888888888

A/N: Well, there you go....hope it was ok. Again, sorry for the major delay in posting it. Please review, cos without your reviews I don't know whether to post more or not!


	4. You belong here

A/N: So, didya like the last chapter??? Hope so cos you've got more. I don't really have anything much to say.....please review it though. I like reviews very muchly.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to rma(), cos I luved your review! Thanks for it, it was awesome! And yeah I agree, he is Way too good for her!  
  
Luv eMetiB xxx (formerly "f1ve by f1ve")  
  
STORY STARTS HERE  
  
Faith and Willow made their beds on the floor of Dawn's room. Dawn walked in, in her pajamas, and climbed into her bed. After she'd been lying there silently for a few minutes she spoke. "Hey Faith?" she asked sleepily.  
"Yo," Faith replied as she and Willow too got into their beds.  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure, shoot."  
"What was Buffy like when you got here?"  
"Why?"  
"I'm her sister, yet she'll never tell me. And I think I deserve to know."  
"Well, she was pretty messed up, weak and sick and all, But she'll be OK now that Angel's here, and everyone else."  
"Yeah, thanks to you," Dawn pointed out.  
"Nah, not really," Faith replied as she turned off the lamp and lay down.  
"And Faith?," Dawn said with her eyes closed.  
"What?"

"Thankyou, for everything. I'm really glad you're here," she mumbled before she fell asleep.  
Willow rolled over to face Faith, "I was serious before, you belong here just as much as we do," she whispered before rolling back over so her back was to Faith. Faith fell into a gentle sleep with a smile on her face.  
  
8888888888888888888888  
  
Angel sat still, stroking Buffy's hair as she slept in his arms. "You're stubborn Buffy Summers, but that's why I love you," he said to the sleeping figure. There was a knock at the door and Angel looked up to see Giles standing in the doorway.  
"How is she?" Giles asked.  
"She just managed to finally fall asleep. She's getting worse, even though she wont admit it."  
"Buffy would never accept help from anyone, she never has."  
"I know. When she was changing I saw some really horrible bruises,, especially around her torso and ribs. See?" Angel gently lifted Buffy's top slightly to reveal a large dark bruise on her side.  
"Oh dear!" Giles said. "We need to find this thing before it hurts anybody else."  
"How's the research going?"  
"we haven't found much yet. I've sent them all to bed for now, we'll continue in the morning."  
Angel nodded." I'm sorry I haven't been helping much. I know I shouldn't be, but I've kinda been concentrating on Buffy."  
"Don't be daft, of course you should be taking care of her. I'd expect no less. For as long as I've known you. Buffy has always been your number one priority."  
" I'm worried about her Giles, she's a lot worse than she's letting on."  
  
888888888888888888888888  
  
Faith snuck out of the house in the middle of the night and made her way to the cemetery. "Woohoo, looks like I've hit the jackpot!" she said as she jumped over a gravestone and bent down to pick a up a shiny necklace. She admired the silver pendant, "hmm, classy little super vamp." She shoved it into her pocket and began to make her way back to Buffy's place. A vampire similar to the one from the night before however, had different plans. He jumped out at Faith and began attacking her. She tried to turn around, but the vampire was a lot stronger than she was. As he punched her, they moved gradually forwards and Faith soon managed to use the tree in front of her to push herself back and bring the vampire to the ground. She then proceeded to kick him numerous times, he however managed to get back up and advanced on her again. She tried to defend herself but he forced her to the ground and beat her up. Using all her remaining strength, Faith pulled out a stake and lunged it into his heart before she collapsed in exhaustion. She tried to get up but couldn't, so she dragged herself to the cover of a tree and spent the rest of the night there.  
  
888888888888888888888  
  
A/N: There you go, hope you liked it.Sorry it's so short. Please review now......please please please! It's really not that much to ask, is it?


	5. Wounds

Part 5  
  
Disclaimer: see first chapter  
  
AN: Hello again!!!!!!! Sorry I haven't really updated anything for AGES. I've been really sick and yeah, anyway, here's the next part. Please keep the reviews coming, I'm in a rush so I can't reply to the last reviews now, I will next time maybe. Please read and review! Thanks guys!!!!!!  
  
888888888888888888888  
"What do you mean she's gone?" Angel asked the next morning.  
"I woke up this morning and she'd left. No note, nothing." Dawn said.  
"Perhaps she went for a morning walk?" Giles tried to offer a suggestion.  
"I woke up over four hours ago," Dawn replied.  
"I can't believe she'd just leave," Xander said.  
"Well, she did say feel she didn't belong," Willow replied.  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked groggily as she slowly came down the stairs.  
Angel scurried over and helped support her as she walked over to the group. "You're not supposed to be up, honey," he said. She just shot him a "don't-even-try" look.  
"Hey Buffy, how you feeling?" Willow asked.  
"Fine," she replied. Giles and Angel looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "So what's happening?" She asked.  
"Faith's left," Dawn said matter-of-factly.  
Buffy's eyes grew large in horror. "What do you mean, left?"  
"She's gone. Left early this morning."  
"No way, she wouldn't leave. Something's definitely happened."  
Buffy, you heard what she dais last night. She was gonna leave and doesn't think she belongs here." Xander said.  
"No, trust me, she wouldn't just run off, not now. Something's happened," as Buffy got more and more distressed she found it harder to breathe and began coughing. "Angel, she saw the photo frame, she knows I want her here. Something's happened, I just know it has."  
"OK ok, we'll go out and look for her. Only if you promise to go back to bed," he said claming her down. "Deal?"  
"I wanna help."  
"You bed, we search. Deal?"  
Buffy looked stubborn.  
"Deal?" Angel insisted.  
"Fine," Buffy finally caved in, "but check the cemetery first, that's where I was gonna go."  
"OK. Dawnie, can you take care of your sister?"  
"Sure"  
"Giles, willow –you check the streets around here. Xander and I will head to the cemetery."  
"There's no need," Buffy said looking out the window.  
Through the window Faith slowly and painfully limped up the driveway, every single step taking all her energy.  
888888888888888888888888  
Giles and Dawn researched the symbol on the necklace wile Xander did "Buffy watch" as he called it, and Willow and Angel tended to Faith's Wounds.  
"C'mon Xander, can't I PLEASE go to her " Buffy pleaded from her bed.  
"Nope," Xander said, "I'm under strict instructions from the vamp-man to not let you leave that bed. Faith will be fine Buff, you just have to concentrate on getting better yourself."  
Buffy just groaned and threw her head back on her pillow.  
888888888888888888888  
Faith sat on Dawn's bed wearing her black pants and a black sports bra. She winced slightly as Willow dabbed a wet cloth with ointment on a cut on her forehead. Angel gently lifted her arms above her head so he could tend to the wounds on her ribs and stomach.  
"Uh-uh, nooooo way. You're not gonna touch those," Faith said, "It'll kill."  
"Don't worry Faith, I'll be gentle. I've had to deal with an injured slayer many times."  
"OK, point taken. Still, it'll hurt." Faith pouted which of course made Angel laugh. "What?" she asked.  
"You just remind me of Buffy, that's all. Guess it's a slayer thing. You're all tough when it comes to the fighting and be-heading, but when you're injured – you're a big wuss." Faith didn't know whether to feel insulted or complimented. On one hand, he said she was like Buffy, but on the other, he was calling her wussy. She decided not to respond and to just keep pouting. Angel motioned for Willow to help him and she went to the opposite side of Faith.  
"Oh my gosh Faith!" Willow exclaimed.  
"What?" Angel asked coming over.  
"It looks like she's been slashed, look how deep that goes." Willow said pointing to a huge gash that started on the top of her rib and went diagonally half way across her stomach. IT was bloody and already severely bruised, They couldn't see how deep it went, but it definitely would need stitches eventually. Angel gently touched the end of it which cause Faith to yelp loudly in pain.  
"That's one ugly gash you got there," he said.  
"It'll be fine," she said stubbornly, pulling away.  
"Again, is it a slayer thing? Why don't you girls ever admit it when you're hurt?" Angel asked.  
"I'm fine."  
"really?," Willow asked sarcastically. She then touched Faith on the rib and she gasped in pain. "Funny, I don't call that fine," Willow said smiling. She got out a bandage as Angel dabbed ointment along the gash.  
"Geez, Buffy has trained you well," Faith said, "that WAS gentle."  
"Thanks. Now, this is gonna sting for a little while but it'll help, ok?"  
"Ok"  
"ready?"

"Yup," Faith gulped.  
"OK." He and Willow wrapped a large bandage around Faith's stomach as she cried out in pain.  
88888888888888888  
Well there you have it, sorry, I know it doesn't really have much of a cliffhanger but anyway! Hope you all liked it, please REVIEW NOW!!!!

Luv me xxx


End file.
